Lirios blancos
by MarcyCharlotte
Summary: Para toda la legión, el día de los enamorados era un día donde expresar amor era normal, pero no para cierta castaña, quien curiosa, buscará resolver el enigma que es el amor. [Especial San Valentín Ultra-atrasado].


_-Dios mio... ¡Hace millones de siglos que no escribo un fic Levihan! D: Pero se puede decir que gracias a Tumblr he resurgido de mis cenizas como un hermoso fenix :3333 Disfruten de este One-shot :D-_

* * *

Para ella era un día como cualquier otro. Disfrutaba de ver a los cadetes ilusionados por el "Día de los enamorados", pero a ella solo le parecía un día ordinario. Nunca se había enamorado de nadie, y si lo había hecho, no creía saber lo que realmente significaba el amor.

Claramente, tenía curiosidad. ¿Cómo sería estar enamorado? ¿Merecería la pena investigar esos sentimientos? ¿Los titanes también podrían enamorarse? ¿O la obsesión de conocimiento que ella sentía hacia los titanes se podía considerar amor? Muchas preguntas, pero ninguna respuesta...

Esos pensamientos no le rondaban mucho por la cabeza, ya que de una manera u otra, los soldados que se alistaban en la Legión de reconocimiento, jamás deberían de enamorarse de alguien, sabiendo que en cualquier momento podrían perder la vida. Y ella lo sabía perfectamente. Pero... ¿No es el ser humano un ser extremadamente curioso?

El aire fresco acarició su rostro, devolviéndole al amargo y aburrido presente. Las risas de dos de los cadetes más extrovertidos y graciosos inundaban sus oídos. Sasha y Connie se paseaban sin ninguna preocupación cogidos de la mano. Al parecer acababan de terminar el entrenamiento con el capitán Levi, y estaban disfrutando de su momento de intimidad...

\- ¿Has visto como he ganado a Jean en la carrera? Soy un genio... -su voz era triunfal, al igual que los gestos de su cara.

\- ¡Jajaja! ¡Jean te matará por haberle dejado en evidencia delante de Mikasa! -aporreaba al aire mientras las carcajadas inundaban cada palabra que salía de sus labios.

\- Uugggg... ¿Piensas que Jean me haría algo? -su cara cambió por completo al recordar al castaño y su mirada acusadora.

\- ¡Tranquilo, tranquilo! Mientras yo esté contigo no te hará nada. -le dió un par de palmadas en la espalda, las cuales tranquilizaron al muchacho.

Una extraña atmósfera se creó alrededor de la pareja. Connie se había sonrojado por el significado de las palabras de Sasha, pero ella apenas se daba cuenta de lo que significaban. Ella tan solo sonreía de manera inocente mientras apretó con fuerza la mano de su pareja. ¿Eso es amor?

\- E-Estupia chica patata... ¡No me vuelvas a decir esas cosas! -desvió su rostro mientras se rascaba la nuca.

\- Peroooo... ¿Que tiene de malo decir lo que pienso? -preguntó con la inocencia que la caracterizaba.

\- C-Callate... Me estas poniendo malo... -le pegó un codazo para disimular su sonrojo.

\- Aawwww... Pero que parejita más tierna. -soltó de la nada Hanji, quien ya estaba a escasos metros de ellos.

\- Yii... ¡C-Capitana Hanji! -Sasha se puso tan nerviosa que la saludó con la mano en el corazón. Connie hizo lo mismo por acto de reflejo.

\- No hace falta que tengais tanto respeto. -les incitaba a descansar agitando su mano en el aire. Al ver el mal saludo de Connie, le indicó con su propia mano y una mirada rápida a la misma que el saludo estaba al revés.

\- P-Pero... E-Es una falta de respeto por nuestra parte estar-

\- Es el "Día de los enamorados", ¿verdad? -interrumpió a Connie- Si vosotros dos lo estáis, ¿que problema hay en que estéis juntos? -se encogió de hombros para tranquilizar a los cadetes, pero les puso aun más nerviosos.

\- No-No-Nosotros no estamooos... ¡Enamorados! -uno terminaba la frase del otro, cada cual más sonrojado que el anterior.

\- Si, si, si... Lo que vosotros digáis... -la mirada picarona de Hanji los puso aun más nerviosos. Pero al parecer un inteligente cadete entró en escena.

\- ¿Connie? ¿Sasha? ¿Qué hacéis aquí? El entrenamiento terminó hace un rato... -Armin observaba a la pareja con duda, sin percatarse de la capitana.

\- Lo mismo va para ti, Armin. -defendió de forma cómica a la pareja, haciendo que el rubio se sobresaltara.

\- ¡H-Hanji-san! -la saludó con la mano en el corazón.

\- Por el amor de Dios... ¿Por qué me tenéis TANTO respeto? -se agitaba el pelo con ambas manos, confundida- Ni que fuera alguien importante...

\- ¡Lo es capitana! -gritó con énfasis el rubio, sonrojándose justamente después de razonar su respuesta en sus pensamientos.

\- Jujuju... Gracias por considerarme importante, Armin. -le acarició la cabeza, sonrojando aun más al rubio- No deberíais estar aquí, vuestro capitán se cabreará como os vea tontear.-esta vez dirigió una rápida mirada a Sasha y Connie.

Tomaron la advertencia a raja tabla, empezando a caminar hasta las habitaciones. El único que se quedó con la castaña fue el rubio, quien mirándola por debajo del hombro y con la cabeza baja, de su cinturón sacó lo que parecía una flor.

\- H-Hanji-san... -tartamudeó sonrojado.

\- ¿Hum? ¿Qué quieres Armin? -se volteó para verle mejor. Se fijó en que estaba nervioso.

\- D-Durante el entrenamiento... he encontrado esto... -le entregaba un lirio blanco- Pensé que le gustaría tenerlo... -desvió completamente su rostro cuando la castaña lo aceptó, un poco sorprendida por la acción.

\- Gr-Gracias Armin. No tenías que molestarte... -miraba el lirio con cariño.

\- ¡No era ninguna molestia! -gritaba debido a los nervios.

\- Jujuju. Vete de aquí. Las rabietas del enano no son una excepción para ti, Armin. -sonreía con ternura.

La sonrisa de la castaña penetró en lo más hondo del corazón del rubio. Debido a eso, se fue lo más rápido que pudo, dejando que la castaña le observara. Se llevó a las fosas nasales aquel lirio, aspirando su aroma.

\- Que cadete más bueno tienes, Levi.

Se dijo a si misma en voz baja, sin saber que una pequeña figura estuvo observando la escena todo el tiempo. Desde uno de los ventanales del cuartel, el capitán Levi observaba como la castaña se iba alejando del lugar con una tierna sonrisa en el rostro.

\- Tsk... A ese cadete le cortare las manos... -dijo sin despegar la mirada de la castaña, antes de que la perdiera de vista y empezara a caminar.

* * *

Se tumbó directamente en la cama, dejando soportar a ésta todo su peso. Mike aquella noche tenía "cosas que hacer" con Nanaba. No tenías que ser un experto para saber de lo que se trataba. Todo el mundo en el cuartel tenía "algo que hacer" relacionado con el día de los enamorados. Y ella no era una excepción, salvo que lo suyo no tenía segundas intenciones.

Con una cerilla, fue encendiendo una a una las velas que tenía repartidas por su habitación. Un día especial requiere un papeleo especial. Misiones, registros, documentos del estado y del departamento de investigación. Claramente le esperaba una bonita y fría noche de trabajo...

Tras escribir por enésima vez la palabra "Confirmado", empezaba a cansarse de toda la montaña de papeles que tenía. Sentada en su escritorio, miro hacia la ventana. Una noche clara, donde las estrellas se veían mejor que nunca. Parecía ser que el cielo nocturno también se puso de acuerdo en el día de los enamorados. Quería darles a todas las parejas una noche hermosa.

Suspiró, dejando que su cuerpo se relajara y cayera de lleno en el escritorio, acunando su rostro entre sus brazos.

\- ¿Qué se debe sentir? ¿Qué se debe sentir...cuando estas enamorado? -murmuró para sí misma antes de volver a suspirar.

Unos pequeños golpes en la ventana hicieron que sus pensamientos se disiparan. Sobresaltada, miró de reojo a ésta, saltando de golpe de la silla en la que estaba sentada.

\- Pero, pero, pero... ¡¿Levi?!

Se levantó lo más rápido que pudo para abrirle la ventana al azabache, quien estaba colgando del segundo piso del cuartel con el equipo de maniobras. Incluso se tomó la molestia de ponerse la capa. Lo único que Hanji no analizó fue que tenía una mano a la espalda.

\- ¿Y me llamas a mi loca? ¿Qué haces con el equipo de maniobras? -interrogó al azabache nada más abrirle las ventanas.

\- Deja de hacerme preguntas y dejame entrar, hace frio.

\- ¿Piensas que te voy a dejar entrar así como así solo porque estas haciendo el tonto? -levantó una ceja, molesta e intrigada.

\- Dejame entrar cuatro ojos... -dejó salir de aquellos labios una voz tierna, la cuál la castaña nunca había escuchado.

Aprovechando de que la castaña bajó la guardia, la empujó hacia adentro haciendo que se tropezara con el escritorio. Entrar con el equipo de maniobras se le hizo un poco difícil, pero consiguió entrar antes de que la castaña le impidiera hacerlo.

\- Maldita sea Levi... ¡Existen las puertas! -se acariciaba tiernamente el trasero, ya que se había dado un buen golpe.

\- No quería entrar por la puerta... -desvió la mirada.

\- ¿Qué te han hecho las puertas para que no las quieras usar? -observó detenidamente como el azabache se quitaba las partes pesadas del equipo.

\- Simplemente no quería que nadie me viera entrar aquí. Hoy es un día... especial...

Al principio no entendía el comportamiento del azabache, pero se notaba a kilómetros que algo raro le pasaba. Tras ser observado detenidamente, pudo ver que estaba levemente sonrojado. ¿Era el mismo hombre que creía conocer?

\- Levi... ¿Te pasa algo? -lentamente se fue acercando a éste, quien parecía haber entrado en un estado de trance.

\- ¿Te ha gustado la flor que te dio Arlet? -preguntó sin venir a cuento, de forma seca y ruda.

\- ¿Huh? ¿Qué si me gustó? -al principio no entendía nada, solo ladeó su cabeza de forma inocente- Si. Se puede decir que no me lo esperaba. -sonrió mientras se encogía de hombros.

\- ¿Te gusta Arlet? -esta pregunta sonó aun más ruda que la anterior.

\- ¡¿Qué?! -sus ojos se abrieron al instante- ¡¿A que viene esa pregunta, enano?! -no estaba sonrojada por vergüenza. Sentía rabia por la pregunta.

\- Respondeme Hanji.

Solo la llamaba por su nombre cuando necesitaba saber algo importante para él. Pero... ¿Tan importante era saber si le gustaba un niño?

\- No... Claramente no me gusta Armin. Solo acepté la flor porque parecía importante para él y porque es un buen amigo. Nada más... -terminó por decir, molesta por sus adentros.

\- Y ahora respondeme a esto... -de la mano que tenía en la espalda, sacó un hermoso ramo de lirios blancos que le ofreció a la castaña- ¿Vas a aceptar esto solo porque parece importante para mi, o lo aceptas de corazón?

Hanji no daba crédito a lo que veía. Se podía decir que acababa de declararse, y ni una pizca de nerviosismo por su parte. En cambio, ella estaba que se subía por las paredes. Conocía a Levi desde hace mucho tiempo, y habían pasado por millones de cosas. Se podría decir que ella era una de las pocas personas que conocía todas las caras que podía ofrecer.

Una extraña sensación invadió el cuerpo de la castaña. El pulso se le aceleró más de lo necesario. ¿Por qué? Aquella era la primera vez que se ponía nerviosa delante de él. Pero, no era un nerviosismo que le desagradara... Ni ella misma sabía como explicarlo. Solo actuó.

\- ¡Claro que las acepto! -alargó sus brazos para coger el ramo, pero el azabache se lo impidió.

\- Espera. Antes tienes que responderme a la pregunta.

\- ¿Eeeeh? Son mis flores, ¿no? ¡Damelas! -hizo pucheros mientras intentaba una vez arrebatárselas, sin éxito.

\- ¡Respondeme! ¿Soy como Arlet o no? -parecía enfadado. No le gustaba que la castaña se andara con rodeos.

\- ¿Cómo vas a ser tú como Armin? -desvió completamente la mirada. Notaba que sus mejillas estaban ardiendo- Idiota, enano, maldito obseso de la limpieza, retrasado... -empezó a insultarle cuando las verdaderas palabras se negaban a salir.

Al ver lo nerviosa que estaba, sonrió de forma triunfal. Dejó el ramo encima del escritorio con delicadeza y se acercó aun con más delicadeza y ternura a la castaña.

\- ¿Cómo puedes demostrarmelo, Hanji? -acunó el rostro de la castaña con sus manos.

\- ¿N-N-N-No lo he demostrado ya? -no sabía como ocultar su estado. Estaba completamente fuera de lugar. Ni si quiera tenía la habilidad de pensar en algo. Su mente estaba en otra parte.

\- Hanji... Soy un hombre, no soy un niño. -con fuerza, hizo que la castaña se agachase a una altura más considerable.

\- Entonces... -le dio un tierno beso en los labios, el cual el azabache parecía que esperaba- ¿Con esto mejor?

\- No...

La tiró con rudeza al suelo para después propinarle un beso apasionado que la castaña continuó. Le mordió el labio, queriendo hacer una marca en lo que era suyo, para después lamer la zona con ternura. No podía resistir la tentación de quererla marcar por todas partes. Todas y cada una de esas partes que, ahora, sabía que eran suyas. El azabache hizo que la castaña se incorporase, haciéndola sentarse en sus piernas. La castaña no podía ignorar la notable erección de él, haciendo que en un impulso de lujuria entrelazase sus piernas al torso, haciendo así que ambas intimidades se rozasen una y otra vez.

\- Hanji... -exhaló un suspiro al notar la humedecida intimidad de ella.

Antes le hubiera bastado propinarle un apasionado beso, pero ahora la castaña estaba sacando las cosas de sitio de forma inconsciente. Aunque había que admitir que él lo disfrutaba con creces... La levantó del suelo, propinándole otro golpe en el trasero contra el escritorio.

\- ¡Auch! ¡¿Por qué eres tan rudo?!

\- Si eso te parece rudo, no querrás saber lo que viene después del beso... -sonrió de forma picara, rozando su intimidad mientras la castaña se retorcía de una sensación nunca antes experimentada: el placer.

Dejó inundarse por ella, esa sensación tan desconocida para ella como el amor. ¿Sólo una sensación podía hacerle al cuerpo reaccionar de tantas maneras? Si era así, debía experimentarla más a menudo porque Dios Santo, apenas la conocía y ya se moría por estudiarla a fondo.

Su detonante se hizo notar aun más cuando se acostó encima de ella, apartando de forma bastante ruda todas las cosas que había en el escritorio. Al parecer a ella no pareció importarle lo más mínimo toda la pila de documentos "importantes" que revisó minutos atrás, pero revisó con la mirada aquel ramo que le regaló el azabache, encontrándolo aun encima. Sonrió al ver que al menos no fue rudo con todo…

\- Me alegro.

\- ¿Qué? -volvió la vista al azabache para encontrarse con un leve beso en los labios.

\- Que me alegro de que te gustasen las flores. En tal situación y velas por ellas…

Aquellos ojos grises que helaban la sangre a cualquiera, la miraban ahora con tal ternura… ¿Era el amor capaz de cambiar a unos de los hombres más fuertes de la humanidad de aquella forma tan drástica?

\- Velo por lo que significan. -con un pequeño empujón, apartó escasos centímetros el cuerpo del azabache del suyo, pudiendo girarse un poco para cerrar las cortinas de la ventana.

\- ¿Y qué es lo que significan? -preguntó sin apartar la vista de la castaña, quien sin previo aviso, lo abrazó, apoyando su cabeza en su pecho. Abrió un poco más de la cuenta los ojos ante el gesto.

\- Que me amas, ¿no? -hubo un silencio por parte de él, quien acompañó el abrazo- Creo…

\- Estúpida.

La levantó del ahora casi libre escritorio para acostarla en la cama, acostándose él a su lado. Todo pasó tan rápido que Hanji ni si quiera se dio cuenta de cuando el abrazo que ella empezó, ahora lo empezaba él. Se sonrojó levemente al ver y notar la cabeza del azabache apoyarse sobre sus pechos.

\- ¿Levi? -esperó una respuesta, que pareció ser el silencio- ¿He...He dicho algo malo? -apartó del rostro del azabache algunos mechones rebeldes, pudiendo notar que estaba completamente ruborizado. Simplemente adorable. Se ruborizó ella misma con tan solo verle.

\- No.

\- ¿Mi respuesta fue errónea?

\- N-No… -hizo una pequeña pausa, intentándose ocultar entre los pechos de ella- Fue exactamente lo que quería escuchar…

\- ¿Entonces de qué te escondes? -dijo entre risas, acariciando la mejilla de aquel niño intentando jugar al escondite.

\- Callate Hanji…

Como por arte de reflejo, agarró la mano que lo acariciaba, besándola acto seguido. Aquella pantera que deseaba cazar desesperada a su presa, ahora se había convertido en un sumiso gato propenso a dar cariño. ¿Sólo por haberle dicho que la amaba? ¿A ella?

Miles de pensamientos sobre lo que realmente hacer en aquella situación inundaron la mente de Hanji, pero pareció que por una vez, no hizo caso a su mente, sino a su corazón. Besó la frente de aquel gatito asustado para acto seguido abrazarlo fuertemente.

\- Yo también te amo enano gruñón.

\- ¡Que te calles, maldita sea!

Al parecer, un nuevo color fue descubierto en el pálido rostro de Levi, quien volvió a esconderse en su lugar de confianza y dejó escapar un largo suspiro antes de cerrar los ojos.

Ella no sabía lo que era el amor. No sabía expresarlo, ni nunca hasta ese preciso momento supo cómo era aquel sentimiento agradado por todo el mundo. Pero aquel hombre frio que estaba entre sus brazos, parecía no saber tampoco el significado del amor hasta conocerla, y al parecer, tampoco pudo expresarlo hasta aquella maravillosa noche donde, a partir de aquel momento, tendrían tiempo para descubrir ese extraño sentimiento juntos.

* * *

 _-Sip. Soy así de lerda y subo un especial de San Valentín en Abril ;D Juro e hiperjuro que estoy trabajando en escribir los_ _capítulos_ _y guiones de los fics que tengo pausados para retomarlos nuevamente, con el poco tiempo que tengo y la inspiración iluminadora, pronto tendré el suficiente contenido para volver a las andadas :DD ¿Reviews después de tantos años? XDDDD Nos leemos! :D-_


End file.
